


Mother's Love and Father's Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hatred, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mother's Love and Father's Hate

Edith loves her youngest son very much.  
He reminds her of her brother.  
Clint is a happy child.  
Calm, but happy.  
He always smiles at people who hold him.  
He is Edith's joy,  
As he puts a smile on her face.  
Without Clint and Barney,  
Her life would have been hallow.

Harold hates Clint,  
Just as much as Edith loves him.  
He hates the child because he is a lot,  
Like his namesakes.  
He hates Clint,  
Because he takes all of Edith and Barney's attention.  
And he knows Edith loves that brat,  
More than she could love him,  
Or anybody for that matter.  
Harold considers Clint to be an accident.  
A mistake he should have never made.


End file.
